


I Heard You

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 6 of Lotor Ship Week: Truth/MemoryLance is injured and hears something Lotor doesn't expect him to.





	I Heard You

Lotor cradles an injured Lance to his chest and sprints to the Red Lion. “Lance, I need you to stay awake.” 

 

Lance groans as his eyes flutter open. “I’m sleepy.” He murmurs against Lotor’s chest. 

 

“I know, darling, but you have to stay awake. Can you do that for me?” Lotor feels the terror build in his chest, flaring bright and hot. He sprints faster and reaches Red as soon as Lance’s eyes start to flutter closed once more. 

 

“Lance.” Lotor shakes his still form. Suddenly, Lance’s body seizes up and shakes, legs jerking in tandem with his upper body. Lotor panics and rests Lance on the ground, placing him on his side. The jerking motions subside, but, now, Lance is unconscious, the blood seeping from the wound in his chest. Lotor screams for Red to take off and she does, speeding toward the castle. He sets up a com link with Allura as he presses his hands against Lance’s wound to staunch the blood flow. “Coran! I need a pod ready as soon as we arrive.”

 

“What’s wrong?” The concern is apparent in his voice, but Lotor doesn’t have time for it. Lance is  _ dying. Dying.  _ It hits him hard in the chest and he releases a choked sob. “Lance is hurt. Badly. He’s unconscious and I think he had a seizure.”

 

He can hear Coran’s gasp and quick movements as he prepares the pod. “We’ll be ready for you.”

 

Lotor dismisses the com and pulls Lance to his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead, pushing his bangs from his eyes. His hair has gotten long. Lance, at first, hated it, but he soon grew fond of it, especially because Lotor liked to pull it. Lotor smiles through the tears and whispers against Lance’s cold cheek. “Please, live. You have to live.” He swallows harshly, a cry trapped in his chest. “I love you, Lance. Damn it. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I need you.” 

 

\---

 

Lotor paces in front of the pod, anxious for Lance to be healed. It’s been three days. Three  _ long _ days. He’s missed Lance terribly. The whole team has. Lance’s absence is a hole that none of them can even begin to fill. Fear has been a constant friend and Lotor has barely slept since their arrival back at the ship.

 

He hears the whooshing of the glass slide open, and Lance stumbles out. Lotor immediately catches him, supporting most of his weight.

 

“You’re okay.” Lotor feels the ever-present burn of fresh tears. 

 

Lance smiles blearily up at Lotor. “Hi.” He whispers.

 

Lotor releases a chuckle, but it’s wet and garbled. “Hello.”

 

“I heard you.” Lance murmurs. 

 

Lotor feels adrift and uncertain. “You did?”

 

“Mmmm.” Lance lays his head on Lotor’s chest. “You told me you loved me.”

 

Lotor’s movements still. Lance wasn’t really supposed to hear that. It was a desperate plea to whatever deity that Lotor doesn’t believe in to bring back his Lance. 

 

Lance must sense his panic because he smiles at Lotor. It’s blinding and reassuring. “I love you,” Lance says, breathless and sure.

 

Lotor releases a sob, letting go of the constant fear that he might lose Lance and buries his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance wraps his arms around Lotor’s and holds him close. 

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
